


穿过你的黑发的我的手

by quarkocean



Series: 山赤/青春三部曲 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 青春三部曲·二有一天，我的手穿过你的黑发。有一天，你的绝望透过我的眼。
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: 山赤/青春三部曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744507
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

#1  
还只是处于国中生的少年时代。  
赤西匆匆穿好制服，横冲直撞的跑到镜子前打理头发，然后再以滑行的状态拿早餐，其间要不是礼保提醒，大概又会忘带领带吧。  
“慢点走啊。”mama皱起的眉随着仁消失的踪影就能展开。

踩着单车去学校，天生乐天派的赤西见到人就问好。加上大大的太阳花微笑，还真是无人能招架。班上很多男生都嫉妒这个大条男生，凭什么就他情人节收到巧克力最多？  
这个清晨，赤西也继续进行他的问好。伴着重复的背景，遇见谁便拍上背，“早上好。”  
那个人默默地回过头，竟然如此陌生，却穿着学校的制服。  
“你是谁？”他一脸疑惑。  
“我……”赤西摸摸头发，“我叫赤西仁啊。”  
“我是说……”那个人回过头拿起书包，继续朝学校的方向走。  
仁立刻踩上单车赶上，“别急着走嘛，离上课还有……半小时呢……哈，你不会不知道吧，难道说你是新来的？”  
“你有完没完？！”少年会过身厉声喝道。  
“什么嘛。我只不过打了招呼而已。”  
“真没礼貌。”  
一天的开始似乎并没有因为这个小插曲而显得糟糕，垂下头后赤西马上就能恢复常态。

“mina——”一冲进教室，仁照例大喊。  
“ne，听说会有新转来的学生。”斗真顺着仁的口气说道。  
“真的吗？”仁一把拉过toma，凑近他的头，“女生还是男生？”  
斗真一下子便猜出仁的想法，“这个嘛，呆会你就知道了。”  
看斗真的眼神里散着魅惑因子，赤西居然有热血沸腾的感觉。  
“我不行了~”赤西扶墙，一旁的斗真却冷眼旁观。  
“怎么啦。”  
“你干嘛那么激动啊。”“有新的女生来，不该…….”  
“谁跟你说是女生啦。”  
“新来的是男生！”这次换赤西被shock了。  
“好了，大家都坐到自己的位置上。”班导师相当不合时宜的开始上课。  
斗真拍了下仁的肩，只能看着他失望。  
“之前我先要介绍新来的同学。”老师回身拉开门，“请进。”  
“你是——”赤西立即站起身，搞得山下也一头雾水。  
“你们两个认识么。”老师扶了下镜框。  
“没、没有。”  
“那快点坐下。”  
脚跟的神经像是失去控制，远离大脑控制。他只是定定的看着他，没有余光。坐在一旁的斗真擦着冷汗拉着仁坐下。  
“你在干什么！？”小声责备。  
“我……”  
山下捏着书包的右手狠狠的环拳，尽管他并不在意。  
“快介绍自己吧。”  
静止了大约十秒左右。所有人开始用异样的目光投向山下。  
“你怎么了？”  
“……山下智久，因为家里的关系转校，或许很快就会转走……”  
“以上。”  
“这么简短？不多说什么了吗，譬如说兴趣什么的……”老师看着山下，原来又是个沉默的孩子，就不多让他站在前面。  
“你……就坐在赤西前面的空位吧。”  
“诶！！！”  
“请山下周围的同学多照顾他一些。”  
“ne~~”斗真趁老师开始讲课立刻凑到赤西耳边，“要小心这个家伙哦，连‘请多关照’也没有说。”  
“他是紧张了吧。”  
“哈？你还帮他讲话？是不是我听错了啊。”  
“你——”  
“生田斗真、赤西仁给我站起来！”忍受半天的老师终于释放怒气。

“反省后写一千字的检查，之前先站在教室门外。”  
“不用吧。”斗真甩了甩手里的纸笔。“对不起啦。”  
“哪有。呆会你帮我写了吧。”赤西知道自己从小不是读书的料，说不来那些冠冕堂皇的话，偶尔只能请斗真代笔。  
“好吧。可是周末的刨冰你请噢。”  
“了解。”  
“话说都是那个叫山下的。”  
“他怎么了？”  
Toma皱了眉，“我只是觉得他不对劲罢了。”  
柔软的血液一下流过心脏的位置，仁觉得有温热的触觉，“我想，他不过是和我们一样，十六岁的少年罢了。”  
“哈，你还是在帮他说话，你们早就认识了吧。”  
“……早上来学校的时候撞在一起了。”  
“诶——”  
“你们在干什么？这副样子是要反省么，再给我站一节课。”老师不时的冒出成了交谈下去的阻碍。

他……山下从饭堂回来的时候还看见赤西站在外面。  
“你……”  
“喂，山下别管他，每次只要站出来不到放学是不会让他回去的。”和也在老远的地方就喊道。  
山下不作声了，只是走过去往赤西的手里塞了一罐很小的芒果味优格。  
不等对方说谢谢就离开了。  
“JIN吃不吃啊。”随后的斗真拿来盒饭。  
“我……”赤西反复捏着优格，带些小紧张。立刻用嘴咬开了裂缝喝了起来。  
“诶——这个东西伤胃噢。”斗真吃惊的说道。  
“没关系。”

在不熟悉的情况下，山下渐渐觉得有了信赖的依靠。


	2. Chapter 2

#2  
“在新的学校还适应吗？”泷泽把碗盛得满满放在山下面前。  
“哥哥——”  
“你也可以叫我泷嘛，TAKI不好吗？”泷泽故意凑近山下。  
山下一手拿住碗，腾出另一只推过泷泽过于靠近的头。  
“十多年了，这个习惯你永远都不改不掉。”泷揉过山下的头发，“是时候该改一下啦。”  
泷泽的语气听上去有些老生常谈，山下不想多听，把脸全部埋在饭里。  
“喂，你……吃慢一点嘛。”  
“不够再添啊。”

马马虎虎拉过浴巾，把湿发略微擦干，山下就从狭小的浴室里“逃”出来。  
“哥，那个浴室这么小，转身都不行。”  
在楼下的泷泽安慰道，“你忍耐下吧，你又不是不知道，或许马上我们就会搬家。”  
搬家。  
楼上突然没了声音，泷只能放下手头的事情，不放心的跑上楼。  
“山下？”  
推开卧室虚掩的门，山下已经窝在软床上睡着了。  
泷泽舒了一口气，手指径直穿过山下的黑发，记得山下曾经染过发，但都过不了一个月染回了黑发，然后总能听到熟悉的抱怨。  
“早知道就不染了。”  
“糟了。”泷泽忽然瞥了眼钟。“来不及了。”

一觉醒来，翻手找到钟，半夜一点。  
掂手掂脚走下楼，安静的过于沉重。泷泽的脱鞋整齐的摆在边上。  
“又去参加阴阳师聚会吧。”可哥哥对这些乐此不彼。  
与自己截然不同。虽说是兄弟，他们之间不同的地方有时真的是多得惊人。  
语气里夹着无奈，山下回到厨房弄了些吃的东西。炸酱面，要放一个卤蛋，泷泽教过的，这样才会让人有食欲。  
说到底，自己不过是想找些事情做做。顺手从柜子里拿了叉子，只感到热气往脸上扑，笼盖那层层孤单。  
PIN似乎也闻到了食物的香味，放弃它钟爱的睡眠，跑到山下脚跟前，又是舔又是咬的，分明就是贪嘴。  
“好啦，把卤蛋给你。”摸摸PIN的棕色毛发，尽管它一直惹他生气，就像班上遇到的那个叫赤西的家伙，喜欢缠着人。  
而PIN还有另一个身份——犬神。从它开始发光的身体，山下觉得十分不妙。

“谁！”  
“老朋友啦。PIN还是这样认生噢。”小山从影子里走出来，卷过手要抚摸PIN，却踏了空。  
山下弯起嘴角，只顾自己吃面。  
“泷呢，我听几位长辈说他最近灵力不断提升，驱魔的法术越来越强了……”  
“你说够了没有。”山下淡淡的回击道，“他是我哥哥。”  
“好啦。不谈这个话题。”小山故意把手搭在山下的肩上。  
从很小的时候，有记忆的时候，小山就这么一副轻佻的样子，不在意也不介意。虽说是同辈，自己的灵力却不及他万分之一。  
“后天一起去拉面店嘛，我家出了新款拉面。一定比炸酱面好吃，卤蛋无限量供应。到时候别忘了把PIN也带来。”  
“你真喏嗦。”  
“ha，不打扰阴阳师用餐了。BYE BYE。”  
说完，只听到风的呼啸声，大约数秒的间隙，小山连个人影都难以寻觅。

山下继续吃面，辣酱沾满嘴也不在乎。


	3. Chapter 3

#3  
山下现在唯一的愿望是以优异的成绩顺利考入国立大学，就像哥哥泷那样，直接进入宗教系。很少有学生选这个充满晦涩理论知识的学系，但这确是通向真正阴阳师的道路，山下知道自己别无选择。出生在世家，没有谁可以走自己的路，看看泷，就是眼前最真的例子。根据家族的安排，顺利地成为阴阳师后，一步一步进行的修炼。他们没有感情，又怎么可能拥有爱情。

整个阴阳家族还有一套完整的体系，任何一个级别的阴阳师都受牵制于处在最高地位的祭司。关于祭司的继承也已到了第二十四代，听说刚刚完成的典礼办的简洁短暂，新祭司是个沉默少言的人但却拥有至高无上的灵力与权力。泷泽只见过他一面，连名字什么的都还未获知。  
初春会有一场集会。

“你去吗？”明知会得到否定的答案，可泷泽例行问道。  
“能看到祭司吧，我去。”  
“太阳从西边出来啦。”泷泽洗着盘子，边和着小调。  
“是啊，我实在太想看到那位新继任的祭司了，”  
“想得快要发疯了。”

学校那边，赤西缠人的出现在左右。山下很困扰，却不知道如何拒绝。倒是很快就和这群哥们混得很熟，一向不在意友情的他，突然觉得身边的人非常特别。仿佛同自己过去的所见极为不同，对待朋友都是真诚无比。他那闭锁的心扉也正不经意的敞开……

冬天比想象的要冷，即使有强烈的阳光，因为教室后窗的玻璃破了一个小口，被吹进来的冷风吹得受不了的山下几乎集中不了精神上课。他背过脸颊，旁边是赤西，也没怎么听课，拿书盖着头就可以直接睡着。但是相对的，这家伙能做到不挂科。山下奇怪为什么仁可以做到这些，阴阳师也有想不通的时候吧。看着jin熟睡的侧颜的他如此想到，或许再过几个星期又会面对分离。山下悄悄调整了姿势，一瞬之间竟感觉不到冷风。  
“仁……”  
“嗯？”  
“你站在窗边干什么？”  
“我在和斗真说话啊，已经下课了，你不知道吗？”  
斗真的表情看上去有点尴尬，奇怪的笑容又让山下感到不安。Jin发出嘿嘿的笑声，好像说‘笨蛋啊’。  
“到底谁是笨蛋。”山下碎碎念着，忽然仁打了个喷嚏，“好冷好冷。”  
“谁叫你站在那种地方~~”斗真像对待后辈般拍了拍赤西的头。  
“可是……有人比我更冷嘛。”已经冷得双颊通红的赤西朝对面的人看了一眼，jin软绵绵的声音山下一下子就记住了。  
“谢谢你……”  
“啊，没什……阿嚏！……没什么。”jin别过头，有点害羞的模样。  
“给，纸巾。”从斗真手上很快接过了纸巾，赤西想这次他可能真的感冒了。‘我为那家伙挡了n天，他居然现在才发现？’仁满脑子的问号，山下没能看懂。

“一起去涩谷玩吧。”jin对山下这么说的时候，没有疑问的口气，好像直接洞穿了他的心脏，了解他的想法。山下想也好，回去也不过是听泷泽唠叨家常，偶尔透透新鲜空气也不错。

后来山下回忆说那可能是唯一一次和jin不受打搅的独处，那个时候的自己也没有背负太多东西。只是、事情从一开始就偏转了他想象的轨道，肆无忌惮的向前横冲直撞……

因为泷泽要出去的关系，舍不得小pin的山下决定把小家伙带在身边，希望不要添什么麻烦。不过见到赤西后这种顾虑完全消除了，jin竟然也牵着一条大狗来。  
“啊，都带狗来了。”赤西不自觉的半苦笑道，俯下身去摸摸男山毛茸茸的身体，“它叫男山。”  
“厄，它叫pin。”尽管pin是犬神，不是在通灵时也看不出什么异样。和对待小山时的认生不同，也许是名字很像的关系，pin似乎很愿意亲近jin，蹭着他的脸颊不肯停，和男山倒也相安无事。  
可是，从pin在仁怀里略微发光的身体，山下想到了些什么。  
“呐，我还没试过边遛狗边逛涉谷。”赤西稍稍显出遗憾的表情。  
“…… ……”  
“为什么不说话？”  
被jin看到发呆的样子，山下有些小生气，“哪有。。。”  
两个人完全不知道向着何处走着，只是默默的任由彼此的爱犬在前方带着路，偶尔仁会突然想起什么来就顺着话题聊下去。不知不觉就到了傍晚，山下说要不要一起回去。交换住址后，这个时候两人才发觉彼此的家不过是间隔了一条长街。  
“我会带着mina来你家突袭噢。”赤西略带坏笑的邪气，有轻浮的味道。  
“随便。”山下俯下身揉着pin，小家伙和男山靠得太近了。这个时候pin身上的光已经比先前要耀眼，幸好仁不是通灵师，才察觉不到异样。  
为了保护仁，山下找了一个别扭的借口先支开了jin。被跟踪的感觉很糟糕，如果只是恶作剧就罢了。毕竟是通灵圈子的人物，不能麻痹大意。

夜色已然来临，浓重的黑色挥之不去。  
背后的脚步越来越紧密，pin毫无节奏的吠叫了几声，直接变身成了大型犬神。  
山下保持着镇定，口中要默念咒语。  
“你想念的是‘临兵者斗皆列阵在前’？”身后的黑影终于开口了。  
“你是谁？”  
山下转过身，面前的人全然被黑色的式服遮住。  
“我？”  
“你一直最想见的人啊。”

嚣张的笑放肆的融在风里，封印的力量不断加强。

黑色的布幔被黑夜掀起，这次山下终于看清了他的脸，这位被称为史上最年轻的祭司——

锦户亮。


	4. Chapter 4

#4  
“喂，心不在焉的家伙。”小山用手杖轻敲了山下的头，“很重要的咒术唉。”  
“对不起。”山下揉了揉头，原来发型没了，黑色的发丝任意的随着手而翻动。  
“好疼……”  
“看到祭司都能那么兴奋，像个笨蛋……话说他真的值得你那么敬仰么。”  
“你好烦。”  
“u~~”小山坏笑着走过去，捡起散乱的纸符。  
“拿好。这次我只说一遍噢。”  
“了解。”  
山下晃了晃脑袋，把锦户亮的影子从眼前抹去。  
摒弃所有杂念，挥舞起手中的权杖，对着小山的口型口中开始轻念法咒。  
“很好……”小山慢慢远离山下。  
“破！”山下大喊一声。  
前方作靶子的花瓶应声破碎，很完美的碎成了山下理想中的十六片。  
“成功了，很厉害呢。”小山蹲下身看那些碎片，向山下比出V字。  
“托你的福。”pin也跑来了，不是一直在吃饭么，怎么那么快就饱了？  
小家伙不靠助跑直接跃上山下的肩膀，不停的蹭着双颊。  
“啊，pin是在祝贺你么，如出一辙的主仆啊。”  
“喂，别乱说话，pin要生气的。”说罢，两人就注意到pin发光的身体。  
“被可爱的小狗咬一口也心甘情愿呢。”  
“你。。。”  
“这次我请怎么样？现在拉面店正好在搞特价，随便吃几碗都没关系哦。”  
“谁像你那么大胃……”  
“还有卤蛋，pin喜欢的对不对！”  
“…… 我会去啦。”  
就这样虽然不是很饿的山下被小山拖进拉面店。

一进店门，pin又从怀里逃走。  
“是你……”  
“仁？”山下抬起头，正在吃面的jin不得不睁大眼睛，“还有斗真也在。”  
Pin直接跑到仁那里，毛茸茸的摇着头。  
“你们认识？”小山一下子来了兴致。  
“同班同学。”山下紧咬小山的耳朵，“不准泄露我的身份。”  
“了解。”小山轻轻回道，转过身去自我介绍，“我叫小山，拉面店老板是我爸……”  
jin却不怎么在意，只顾自己吃面。  
“没礼貌的家伙。”丝毫没注意仁微微颤抖的小山叫山下坐好。  
“哦……”  
走近仁的一刹，他轻轻碰到了他的肩膀，如同小兽抽搐的触觉在心里打转，“jin……”  
“那个…toma去柏青哥那里么。”jin装作满不在乎的样子。  
“啊你终于想通了？”  
“哪有……我一直……”  
山下突然觉得世界被摁了静音键，明明先前看见的都是明朗的笑容，为什么间隔几天就变成了冷漠的陌生人，连打招呼也变得不自在。

“面要糊掉了哦，阴阳师。”“浪费不好噢。”即使明白山下的心情不好，是前面赤西的关系吧。小山试图改变下气氛，再说他对山下不也是……  
“……你做的太难吃了。”山下抬起头，闷闷的回道。  
“哈？”小山作势把碗收回去。  
山下抱住大碗不放，“喂，我真的饿啦，再给我一个卤蛋！”  
每次和小山在一起总会有欢笑的时刻，  
虽然内心已经痛到麻木。

“仁，你又输了哦。你最拿手的不是子弹球嘛。”  
“运气…不好。”赤西又塞了一枚硬币，摁下start。但其实忘记不了的，依然是关于山下的事情。

就算是再迟钝的人都会感到山下是故意找借口，意图明显——要支开自己。不想就这么揭穿而伤害感情的仁索性装作偷偷回去，实际上就躲在山下身后那栋建筑物里，透过气窗静静观察一切。  
没过多久，一个穿黑色衣服的男人出现在山下面前，仁从山下的眼睛读到了复杂。接着他看到pin变成了大型式神犬，全身发着柔和的光。  
而山下呢，双手合在胸前，似是念着咒语。刹那狂风呼啸，要倒塌般。但是那个黑衣男子很快让一切停止，蓝色而饱满的明光划破天际，仿佛把这一带的环进了另一个空间。

看到这一幕，仁想他大概明白了。山下，和自己不是同一世界的人。他的心难得如此隐忍的痛，是为了这样的一个人。初见时他对自己冷漠的样子，极不善于言辞，看着pin和男山时的微笑，  
还有……对待任何人总是非常的温柔。  
但是、那究竟是怎么回事？

“哇，jin你怎么啦。”斗真的叫声重新唤回仁，他合掌抱歉后马上狂奔了出去。  
不断告诉自己不要再去想关于他的事，  
却越发想弄明白困扰。

在吵吵闹闹中门被打开，“请问……”  
年轻的声音、有魄力的声音、能够杀死人的声音。  
一直在心头缭绕。  
“锦户亮？”“祭司？”  
亮站在门口略带骄傲的扬起嘴角，“都在？”


	5. Chapter 5

#5  
“……时间定在下次聚会后。”  
“祭司跟你说了这些吗？”泷泽递过果汁。  
“嗯。他说想和你见面。哥哥有什么事发生吗？”山下纯真的瞳仁进入泷泽的视线，那是刚刚遇见山下时他就决定守护的，到未来都不会改变。  
“祭司……一定是想指派任务吧。翼告诉我刚刚他收服了一只雾天狗，小山那边不是说最近有很多小鬼出没么。” 泷泽稍稍哽咽，话风便转到其它话题上。或许这么说自欺欺人，他不相信，那个祭司已经注意到了山下。他瞒了十六年，一路风平浪静，可他们平静的生活好像就要因此面临未知的波澜，那究竟是否是狂风暴雨，泷泽没有想过。  
山下并没去在意哥哥话语间微弱的语气跳转，整理着式服。还只是简单的念珠作配件山下爱惜的擦着九颗念珠，比泷泽整整少了一半。但随着灵力的提升，便做着微妙的变动。  
“哥哥，下次一次去收鬼吧。”  
“你行不行啊。”泷泽细长的手指穿过山下的黑发短发，笑容明媚而温暖。他的嘴角却在不自然地抽动，和祭司见面究竟会怎样？

只是刚刚叫完‘祭司’小山就完全后悔了，身边是仁呢。怎么能让常人了解他们的世界呢？被山下知道的话又要看到那个家伙的丑脸了。他满心懊悔，想着怎么补救。  
“我叫锦户亮，上次来吃面时把东西拉在这里了。”  
“是么。是很重要的东西吧，您还记不记得落在哪里。”  
“应该还在。”锦户亮早已从计算中得知，祭司是不会出错的。  
“是么。”小山突然觉得接不下话题了，这对于擅长交流的他也算是小小的打击。但那毕竟是祭司，眉宇中的威严，总是会被威吓到的。  
“找到了。”不知锦户亮把五号桌下的什么东西收进了口袋里，小山可是紧张的要死。  
“打搅到了。”锦户说道，不等两人反应，便马上消失在视线之中。  
“祭——”最后那个字刚要说出口，意识到仁也在，小山立刻止住了。“你来这里干什么？”  
“想买些定食回去，弟弟不在家，没人做饭。”仁胡乱的编造了一个谎言来掩饰仓皇的心情。  
“是吗？你要向山下好好学习噢，他做什么都很好吃。”小山走进柜台，开着单子说道。

“哥，你买那么多吃的，晚餐要怎么办？”礼保一脸无奈的看着仁手中的定食盒有些哭笑不得。  
“我怕你做的份少了……”  
BAKA。关上炉灶的礼保心底暗暗说道，被哥哥听到一定会打头的。  
“快吃吧。”  
什么时候才能不再想那一个人的事情，仁拼命把吃的往嘴里送，哪怕思维停止思考一秒也好，他只是希望暂时忘却一切。  
一旁的礼保慢慢夹起烤肉，最近哥哥总是心神不宁，拼命的像是要掩饰什么。

刚扣完校服上最后一个扣子，山下猛然嗑出一大口血。粘稠的血夹杂着黑色，山下看着自己的手心不禁呆住了，身体却不感到任何异样。恐惧与未知并存，他一下子不知道下一步该怎么做。  
“山下，上课要迟到了哦。”准备着早餐的泷泽大声地向二楼喊道，一边回想起与祭司的见面：比想象中的要轻松，锦户不过是提醒要注意身边的鬼，和自己的担心完全无关。离开神宫时泷泽遇到了翼，这是他们分别十六年后的重逢，彼此已不再相信言语。

“小翼……”泷泽先开了口。  
“是泷啊，我修行回来了。”  
“是么……”  
“从今后我会在锦户大人身边，父母的仇我也要报。”  
“翼，那都是过去的事了。”当初的生离死别谁会忘得一干二净，泷泽不愿触及快愈合好的伤口，匆匆说了再见，没再回头。

“山下，山下？。”喊了好几声可山下还是没有下楼，有些担心的泷快步走进山下的房间。  
“哥哥。”刚刚擦完地板上残血的山下匍匐着身子回过头来。  
“你……在干什么？”  
“突然觉得没力气，想做几个俯卧撑……”山下攥紧手心里沾满血渍的纸巾，快沁出了汗水。  
“这样么，真的要迟到了。”  
“嗯。”

因为好几天失眠，好不容易睡饱的仁踩着单车过来，恰巧遇见了山下。  
“早！山下。”  
“jin？早。”  
不知不觉就会放慢速度，变成和他一样的步调。仁像表演杂技般控制着刹车，一刻不离在山下身边。  
“喂，要迟到了，你们两个！”班导师向着两人怒吼道，校门渐渐关上。  
好不容易压着时间进了学校，仁觉得后背一片冰凉，是凉丝丝的汗。他看了眼山下，只见山下捂着嘴，纯真的眼瞳里尽是惊恐。  
“你怎么了？”  
山下缓缓地将手摊开，又是一摊血。  
“笨蛋，还杵在那儿，我带你去医务室。”赤西把单车往身边一推，拉起山下的手。  
毫不介意会被带去哪里，山下的视线全部集中在左手手心上，这次他完全呆住了。说不清的危机感仿佛遇见着不安的未来，他想接下去一定会发生什么的。  
“大概是太累了，咽喉嗑血而已。要不在这里躺一会在上课？我帮你请个假。”医务老师给山下服了药，衣领上的些许血都被仁细心的擦掉了。  
“谢…谢你。”  
“别说话。”仁堵住他的嘴，“喉咙不好就多休息。”  
已经注视仁许久的山下，一瞬之间，确实想更加凑近看看这张脸庞。  
“我从小时候就一直嗑血的，不是第一次了。”山下故意不发出声音，让仁看自己的口型。  
“季节交替时会吐的更加厉害，我也不知道为什么。”  
“去医院啊。”对口型猜想着半天的仁扯着嗓子说道。  
“哥哥带我去过很多次，医生也查不出来。”  
“是么。”又突然没了话题，不能老是盯着山下看的仁，不知该往哪里摆放视线。

这时在家中打扫的泷发现了山下嗑血的事实，他的担心终是要来。


	6. Chapter 6

#6  
“咳得很厉害呢，不过只是小感冒罢了，可要多注意休息呀。”老医生提了提下垂的眼镜，满脸温和的看着山下。  
“没事太好了。”坐在一旁的仁紧张到现在，好歹也松了一口气。  
心里还想着嗑血的事情，生生的把心中的疑问往下咽。明明对着jin微笑，却自己都觉得好假。  
“我送你回家吧，会替你请假的。”  
面对仁的热心，完全不能拒绝。不如说是没有理由，忽然身体的某处就变得温暖不少。小紧张时会不自觉的挠挠后脑勺，黑色的头发立刻就变乱了。他又朝jin笑笑，又好像在虚掩自己的心虚。可是他又是个不称职的演员，僵滞的嘴角轻易的就把心情传达了出去。  
‘不会掩饰的家伙，真坦率。’仁像是发现了什么，暗自好笑，不知不觉手上加重了力量。一路扶着山下，直到走出医院拦了taxi。  
“要直接送你回家？”仁问道。  
“还是回去吧，我撑得住。”山下抑制住喉咙之间的异痒，发出干燥的喘息。  
“知道你很累，去学校也是躺在保健室里。”  
“我……”  
“麻烦到XX街……”仁就这样擅自做了决定，无尽的车途就这样开始。  
换作别人，一定在生气了。不知道为什么，只是能听到他的声音便觉得满足，两人在一起的时刻可以被拉长，再拉长，其他别无希望。  
仿佛是真的累了，山下瞌上眼，靠在座位的后枕，法术，通灵，这些东西暂时抛诸脑后吧。  
“山下？”原本想和山下说说话的仁，过了许久才意识到身边的人睡了过去。“真的好贪睡，在医院睡的还不够旧吗？到底要多久才能精神点？”尽管满腹疑问，可仁清醒得知道现在只有他们两人。  
山下在他的手边。  
突然一个不经意的刹车，山下的头惯性使然靠在仁的肩膀上。略微有些沉重，之前他是多么渴望去承担那份重量啊。害怕这是唯一相处的机会，仁尽量不打搅到山下的浅睡，紧紧握起的拳头舒展开来。

…… ……  
紧紧握紧的手舒展开，小心翼翼的罩在山下的手背上。粗粗比较是看不出来的，实际上仁的骨架比山下的稍稍大些， 恰好能覆着山下的手，十指也完美的贴合。  
能够注视着喜欢的人，在不需任何奢望，这样的情感就可以慢慢升华到爱吧，即使是孤孤单单的一个人，也会觉得温暖。  
司机打开了广播，柔柔的音乐反而叫醒了山下。从松软的梦里睁开眼睛，仁立刻抽开了手。  
“我睡了很久吗？”  
“……”  
“jin？”  
“噢，不算太久。”  
或许连山下都发现两人的距离太靠近了，几乎到了亲密的程度。仁不着意的挪动自己的位置，偷偷注视着山下。  
Taxi戛然停止。  
“今天要谢谢你陪着我。”还担心会被看穿，却只是一番空想。仁松了一口气，不知道是要因为山下没察觉到自己的心情高兴呢，还是对他的小迟钝稍稍失望。  
“也没什么……快好起来。”  
“要一起下来到家里坐坐么？”  
“这……下次好了，导师大概等到现在吧。”  
“也是。哥哥说这次会在这儿住的长些，我好像有点喜欢上东京了。”  
仁不知该答些什么，眼睁睁看着山下下车。  
连想了很久的告别也没说出口。

“锦户大人。”  
“翼？”  
穿过繁琐的神宫过道，在黑色的帘帐之前，翼停住了脚步。  
“你好像已经找到了那个人了。”亮压低了嗓音说道。  
“我闻到了魔族的血，是与阴阳师永远为敌的族群。”  
“可是曾经不可一世的他们已被你祖父辈的那一代被完全消灭干净了，在这个世界上销声匿迹了，不是么。你到底想要得到什么呢？”亮似乎感到稍稍不满，追究过去的事并非他所期愿。  
“不，之后仍有极少的余党留存。”翼一下子激动起来，手臂上的血管仿佛瞬间冲进了热血。  
“我的父亲和哥哥们就是……被这些余存的魔族给害死的。”  
“嗯？”锦户亮终于听到了自己最感兴趣的一部分，这个世界上居然还存在着魔族，怎么能坐视不管？

身为祭司的他将亲手掀起这场新血洗的序幕。


	7. Chapter 7

#7  
他用力的甩了甩手，仿佛将他们之间的一切全部置之身后。

这是争吵的结果，冷战的开始。

这时山下的眼中已含着泪水，只能远远看着仁的背影逐渐消失。原来微不足道的一件小事都可以成为感情破裂的元凶，原本以为男生之间没有女孩子的别扭，却不曾想过要为彼此多考虑一些。已忘记是怎样的一件小事，回想起来一定是被谅解的，只是当时太任性的。

在气头上的仁怒气冲冲，但是心中却是难过。自从陪着山下去医院后，两人就已经越过同学这层界限了，之间多了什么朦朦胧胧的，他好像是知道了，却小心翼翼的还想要再试探几回。  
“下次见面的时候先说对不起吧，毕竟我也很任性。”赤西想着。而第二天山下竟请了病假，联想着他前几天还吐过血，仁只希望山下赶快康复起来。一个人趴在桌上，不知所措。  
“仁，你看上去不太开心啊。”  
“斗真。”仁勉强的挤出笑容，满脑子都是关于山下的回忆。  
“不开心？那我就让你在这儿冷静一会吧。”斗真假装要离开，预料中仁拉住了他。  
“我说……斗真。”  
“嗯？”  
“假设如果你有一个朋友，很亲密很亲密的朋友……这只是假设啊。”  
“是是是，我知道了。”  
“两个人因为一些很无聊的事情都想绝交，其实心里并不是这样想的……要怎么去和好？”  
斗真想了一会，“吵架了就再和好呀，我跟你不也吵了好几次么，请他吃饭如何？”  
“你就知道吃……”  
“而且……”斗真继续补充说道，“我觉得如果彼此都那么想的话，就已经喜欢上对方了。”  
“啊？！”  
“诶？反应好大啊。”斗真故意摸了摸赤西的额头，“你说的是假设啊。”  
“我知道！toma怎么会了解人家的心情！”  
“放课后去看山下好吗，几天不见他你不担心？”  
“我……”  
“我就知道…趁这次机会去和好吧。”  
“斗真……”  
“别担心，我会帮你的。”  
不知何时开始的，可能从小玩到大的关系太熟悉所以才疏忽了身边珍视自己的人。比自己小几个月的斗真却更像一位学长，在赤西每每觉得快支持不下去的时候，烦恼的时候，又一次默默告诉他应该要往哪里前行。斗真，还有龟梨……一大堆哥们，他们在他心中的地位或许只比山下低一点点而已。

正因有了斗真的鼓励，心里更有底气了。

“山下！”眼见山下要被灵力反制击倒，心急的小山急忙冲上去拿起他的权杖抵挡，不想被泷泽阻拦。眼睁睁的看着可怜的山下倒在一边嗑血，一向严格要求的泷泽甚至不给休息的时间，叫山下立刻起身再练习一遍。  
“前辈，你明明知道……”  
“是啊，即使我知道。”心爱的弟弟是很难学会法术这件事，泷实在没有勇气接受。前几天祭司又悄悄给他下达命令了，要求山下收服一只式神。这对连简单灵力运用起来都十分困难的山下来说，谈何容易。泷泽暗暗揣测祭司的真实用意，时常进出神宫的小翼是不是对祭司说什么，难道说他已经察觉了吗？  
“哥哥。”在暗室里，微亮的光影照在山下的头发上，反射出栗色，却显得他更加疲倦。在这个暗室里练习了好几天，体力再强的人也会受不住吧。更何况是山下，泷泽看得出他拙劣的演技，掩饰着所有的痛楚与劳累。  
“山下。”泷泽怜惜的走过去，抱住他的头，泪水就这样不由自主的决堤，小山也忍不住难过。“哥哥，也不愿意的，祭司要你一定要你捉到式神，他一心要置你于死地啊。”泷泽边说边揉着山下黑色的发丝，心爱的弟弟是多么眷恋他温暖的拥抱。  
“我…没事。哥哥再教我一遍法术吧，pin也很着急呢，而且我必须马上学会，就可以回学校了。我要向那个baka道歉呢。”  
“baka？”  
“啊，是一个朋友。”  
山下有了喜欢的人吗？他的眼睛不说谎，泷泽轻而易举的读到了这些。他扶着山下慢慢起身，比往常更耐心的教他念咒，鼓励着他。  
但即便如此的努力之后，山下依然没有收服祭司指定的那只式神。他和泷泽两手空空的来到神宫请罪，看不见下一秒将会发生什么。

“我记得我对你说过的，那只后鬼呢？”  
“对不起，我……”  
话未说完，锦户亮毫不留情的推了山下一掌，一旁的泷泽根本来不及替山下挡。大口大口鲜血，在一瞬间映满眼帘。  
“山下！”泷泽几乎是抢跑过去一把拖住奄奄一息的山下。  
“祭司你是不是下手太重了？他……还只是一个孩子。”要不是直面祭司，换作他人对山下泷泽恐怕早就动手了，他强忍快爆发的怒气，装作冷静的问道，视线却毫不含糊，狠狠的直视亮。  
“泷泽。你那是看祭司的眼神吗？我只不过推了你弟弟一下，他的灵力不强受不住，仅仅如此你就想杀了我吗？”  
“我……”  
“还是说……”黑色斗篷下根本看不清祭司的面目，或许说这句话的时候，他已经知道所有的真相。  
“山下根本不是你弟弟？”

这时小翼从亮的身后，满脸的凶神恶煞，一如十几年前的同一场景，泷泽一辈子都无法忘记。

“哥哥带你回家吧。”并未直面回答亮的问题，连他的面容也不再怒视。到底是从何时法术失去了真正的意义，泷泽叹了口气，他不要想那么多。  
从遇见山下的那一刻起，他就知道他所有的法术只为了守护一个人，而已。


	8. Chapter 8

#8 #9  
“整个背都被打烂了，祭司那家伙究竟要对山下怎样？”因为受泷泽之托而来送药的小山看到山下的伤势，禁不住替他愤愤不平。  
“这只是开始。祭司还会做出什么事来，已经无法想象了。”泷泽早已稳定了情绪，这样才能为山下好好疗伤。粘稠的药膏和着水捣合成液状一层层的敷在山下的背上，疼痛难忍的山下小小的呻吟着，轻轻地不让泷泽听到。  
“学校那边呢，请了长病假吗？”  
“没有，快到春假了，直到开学前应该能康复。”泷泽简短的回答着，涂完了药拿出绷带为山下包扎。  
“前辈。”  
“嗯？”  
“总觉得你隐瞒了什么，山下，是一个普通的阴阳师吧。”  
“小山，有些事情你永远都不会知道，如果知道的话你会更加悲伤的。祭司有一天也会明白这一点的。”泷泽把纱布围过山下的胸前，就分明看见他的泪水止不住落下。  
“对不起，前辈…我帮你。”小山不再问下去，接过泷泽手中的纱布。山下睡眠时发出均匀而轻微的呼吸声，叫人禁不住心疼，他的心中跟着一起充满伤痛。

“ano……请问这是山下的家吗？”  
泷泽开门的时候小小吃了一惊，眼前的少年面目清秀，眼中还留存这一份与年龄十分不相符的纯真。他突然想起山下说过的baka，大概就是他了吧。  
“是啊，你是山下的同学，先进来吧。”  
“打搅了。”  
“哪有，山下常常对我提到你呢。”  
“真的吗？”第一次去山下的家，多少显得有些拘谨，原本toma说定要一起来的，临时却推说有急事，搞得赤西只得硬着头皮上。

时隔一个多月后的相见让人感到不知该说什么才好，加上两人的性格中都有害羞的一部分，就突然静的可怕。  
“怎么了山下？你同学来不说些什么吗？”端来水的泷泽搞不懂两个小家伙是不是说好要排出一台哑剧给他看。  
“啊，那个……”  
“山下，对不起！”忍了好久终于说出了这句话，赤西的心中如释重负。  
“其实…我也有错的。”仁抬起头来，山下的脸颊微微红，像是认错的孩子。  
“搞不懂你们在说什么，吵架了？”泷无心问了一句，但两人都没有回答。“你叫jin是吧？”泷泽转过身去问道。  
“嗯，对。”  
“呐，我定了两张去神奈川的火车票，原本想和智久在春假时去的，但是临时有事要处理去不了，你能替我照顾下智久么。”不知何时泷泽手中多出了两张火车票，在jin的眼前已经模糊。  
“喂，哥哥，别擅自主张！pin怎么办？仁那边还有男山！再说……再说……”山下全然忘记伤痛，他想争辩却找不到理由。  
“你想说什么？pin和男山你愿意的话也可以把它们交给我，带到神奈川我也没意见，那里的房子我和你说过的吧。仁的意思呢？”  
“可以啊，春假还没安排。”  
“就这样说定了。”泷泽笑笑把火车票，塞进仁的手里。那些真相他永远都不能说，去神奈川只是权宜之计，暂时逃过锦户的穷追猛打罢了。山下不能再受伤了，这样下去他真的会死。

“…… ……”  
“拜托你了。”  
“哥哥！”

泷泽没再说话便离开，留给两人足够的时间。  
赤西静静的坐在那里，还没和山下说上几句话，他反复捏着衣角想找机会开口  
“BAKA。”  
“啊？”  
山下往仁身上扔了一只沙发垫，垫子软软的但是砸到身上还是会觉得疼痛。“我……这次麻烦你了。”  
“诶？没有的事，如果和山下一起出去的话我会很开心的。”  
这家伙想说什么就说什么啊。山下觉得额头上出现几条黑线，用力抹去。

“只带那么点行李，可以吗？”赤西好不容易拎着大包小包赶到火车站，山下只背了简单的背包，一脸迷惑的看着仁。  
“因为先把男山交给toma了，小家伙有些认生，牵扯了好一会。”  
“pin会很寂寞吧，”完全无视jin，山下叹了一口气，“哥哥说神奈川那里的房子什么都有，就是空手去也没关系。”  
“真的吗？”眼看赤西往远处快跑，不一会就背着包跑来。  
“你……”  
两人一同坐在长椅上并没有等待太久，兴许春假的时间太短，原本该是人流高峰的火车站没有想象中拥挤，倒是有几分冷清。山下起身的那一刻，突然感到背后微微动静，长时间被包压着的伤口才有机会喘息。  
“都交给我吧。”仁温柔的说道。

“你知道吗？我从来没有离开东京。哥哥是在神奈川出生的，而我在东京出生的。从小跟着哥哥因为各种各样的原因搬家，哥哥有时是很粗心的家伙，其实比任何人都想要保护我。我们却不曾踏出东京一步，所以对于我来说，东京是个很重要的地方吧。”  
行车间颠簸不定，仁看上去不太习惯。山下决定聊天来消磨时间，本来不想多说关于自己的事，可是边看着窗外不断变换的风景，渐渐感到远离了一直生活的城市，禁不住回忆起来。  
“嗯…我和礼保去过最远的地方是北海道，你知道吧，去滑雪。”  
“呐，去过鹿儿岛吗？”山下轻轻的说着，觉得背后的伤隐隐作痛，一旦到了目的地就必须换药。当下唯一掩饰的办法，只有装作懒懒的趴下身子。  
“鹿儿…岛？没有呢，考完大学后一起去吧？”仁笑着说，不自觉拍拍山下的头，“看上去很累的样子啊，要不要睡一会？”  
“嗯……”  
山下想，可能那个时候开始，他已经爱上那个叫赤西仁的家伙，一辈子都不可能忘记了。  
爱得无可救药。

泷泽写下的地址，两人费了不少时间才找到。当地的人说这条大街早已整修易名，幸是碰巧遇见了常住在那儿的居民，替他们指了一条捷径。  
位于神奈川的住所建造在森林之前，显得古朴而沉重，就像是电影里多年未住的古堡。进去的时候却发现有人常常来这儿清扫，才不致灰尘满地。  
“是你哥哥做的吧。”仁拿着两人的包走进楼上的卧室，也不禁觉得长年未有人居住的房间过于干净。  
“不是和你说过哥哥也没离开东京么。”山下躲进一间小卧室里，脱下衣服，卸下一层层纱布。失去效用的药残存在缝隙间，时不时还扑来一股怪怪的味道。他忍耐着这一切无常，或说本不应他承受的所有，咬紧牙关勒紧绷带。  
“山下，你在这里。”  
折门被打开的那一瞬，山下想完蛋了，仁会知道的。  
“背后……伤了很重呢，烫伤的事为什么不告诉我，一路过来都很疼吧。啊…不要动，动了会更疼得。我小时候有被烫伤过啊，大腿一边全是水肿，比你背上还恐怖呢。呀……你不要看我这副样子，我对包扎很拿手的，从前礼保和别人打架都是我帮他包扎的……有没有带足够的药啊，我对神奈川的地形不熟哦……要是疼起来，你就拉住我吧。”仁好像自言自语般，一个人绕着纱布一边说着。起先他略带温度的手触碰着山下冰冷的背脊上，山下确实被刺激到。但听着jin模糊的话语，他真的很想拉过jin，紧紧抱住他，这样抓紧就不会失去。  
可他没有那个勇气。  
“ne，我说山下你也吭一声啊，从刚才我进来帮你换药，还帮你送来了衣服，你是不是……哭了？……混蛋，回答我啊……”  
仁试探性的小心抬起山下的下颚，一行泪立刻滴在他的手腕上。面无表情的山下宛如抽离灵魂的玩偶，任由人操控。

“我不知道可不可以这么任性……让我偶尔任性一次也好。”山下拂去眼角的残泪，认真地注视着jin，以近乎不易察觉的速度慢慢向他的脸颊靠近。  
“山下……我……”还没有做好准备？时间已经不等了。  
“嘘——”  
他闭上眼睛，用他最后的生命去吻一个人，去爱上一个人。

…… 赤西只感觉山下用力的吻着自己，要说公平已不存在。所以他同样用力的回吻，不知道经过多久，仿佛交换彼此的灵魂，即便是死亡也无法分离。山下的手指紧抓住他，迅速把他揽进怀里。Jin刚想会握住山下，却临时收回了手——他怕触到山下受伤的背反而把他弄疼了。可是他唯一不明白的是，山下一直在哭，明明看上去是伤心绝望的，这些全被他放进了心里。

……如果时间可以为了一个kiss而停止就好了，世界上便不存在阻隔。Jin牢牢地抱住他的头，柔软的黑发穿过了仁修长的手指，微微颤动。  
“jin……”长吻结束了，依旧止不了的是眼泪，不听话的流下。仁很体贴的拭去眼角的泪水，他听到他最想听到的话，  
“眼泪是很宝贵的东西啊，不要再哭了。”

仁起身的那刻，山下又拉着他的衣脚让他坐下。  
“呐，食材都还没准备好，你……”  
“都已经这样了，你陪陪病人也是理所应当的事。”  
“病人？！”  
小吵小闹一会，天色很晚了。仁扶着山下起来，一起在别墅周围转了一圈，没找到便利店，倒有一家夜排档。两人还未坐定，便开始抢杂煮锅里的食物。

这是山下第一次，觉得活在这个世界上的意义尚还存在。

接下去的日子，和起初想得不太一样。接吻后等于确定了对方的心意，后来山下想要不是自己去吻jin，天知道那个家伙要怎么掩饰自己笨拙的心意。

一天，一天……不去在乎这样的日子到底有没有终结，如同那片森林一样充满未知与深邃。

春休结束前，仁收养了一只流浪狗。  
“山下，起个名字吧。”  
“诶……p？”  
“p？”  
“对啊，就叫p吧。”

嗑血依然伴随着山下，仁不多问什么，替他换完药后找了一堆感冒药。掠开山下额前的黑发，问他是不是好好休息了，老医生的话他一直记得。  
山下呢，只记得仁抚过他后背的一刹那，非常的温柔。

倘若就这样过完一辈子，永远都不回东京。


	9. Chapter 9

#10  
“翼？”  
“祭司大人。”  
这次锦户亮没有穿黑色的长袍，眼中却不失冷冽。翼注意到他手中握着一轴手卷，几近像是被折断般。  
“你去杀了山下吧。”  
“诶！”  
锦户亮根本无视了翼的惊讶，睁大眼睛以至于看上去非常的狰狞的样子，连翼都对四周渲染起的气氛感到莫名的恐惧。  
“魔族、必须死。”  
“您终于下定决心了。”一向阴霾沉沉的翼少有的露出笑容，恭敬的接下命令。  
“尽早杀了他，之后的事情全部由我来。”  
“是。”翼转身离开。而身处最高位的亮却忧郁起来，凝视着眼前，看到的是山下的模样，他想那毕竟只是个孩子，从未做错过什么。可是魔族的身份足以夺去他的生命了，怨不得谁。  
“……为什么你必须要死去……我也无能为力啊，这大概是担任祭司的我最无奈的时候吧。”

同一天，亮分别把泷泽和山下叫来。

和翼的每次相遇都充满着不可思议的巧合，遇见时泷泽心中会这样想到。两人四目相对时才会感觉到自己的衰老，过去的事情已不愿多想，但他唯一疑惑的仍是自己的心。如果不是翼的敌意成为阻隔，泷泽要说出那句话并不难。这些年来的牵挂，无处安放。  
他终是叫住了翼。  
“我们……在哪里说话吧。”  
一同走在路上，泷泽走得慢些，很怀念年轻时的他们执着彼此的手毫无顾忌，今时今日却显得这般冷漠。  
“这里吧。”泷泽跟着翼走进咖啡厅。  
“山下的事，你是不是都知道了？”  
“是的，祭司把所有的事情都查清楚了，你能看见他的结果吧。”  
“魔族最后的孩子，还是必须死吗？”  
“不错，当初你把他抱回来就该明白有这一天的出现。我……绝对不会原谅魔族，我要实现当时报仇的诺言。”  
“翼，这样好吗？山下他……什么都没做错啊，他只是个孩子啊。或者我答应你，我们即刻离开东京，去别的地方，永远都不会在你的面前出现，而我也不会再教他法术。”  
“泷泽你真是比我想象的要天真啊，报仇的唯一办法，只有将魔族一个不剩的除掉。”  
显然谈话已没有继续的必要，翼递过他的手帕。但泷泽没有接过去，咬着牙含住泪水。  
“翼……只是我……求求你……你也是一个人独自长大的，山下也是，他的心情，你多少能理解吧。”  
“五天后我会动手，如果你想帮他，我不介意。就算你们逃到世界的任何一角，我都会找到你们。”  
翼放下零钱起身就离开，泷泽看着他的背影慢慢变小直至消失不见。没有任何回转的余地，他最珍惜的人必须要离开他的身边。十六年前，接过这个魔族唯一剩下的婴孩，他决不知会有今日。他觉得总有回转的余地，哪怕用他的生命去交换也好，他也心甘情愿。对他而言，即便山下与他没有任何血缘关系，可他就是自己在这个世上最亲的家人。他们在一起生活，也曾一起欢笑悲伤，每每山下流泪的时候，泷泽只是抱住他，用胸怀中的温暖安慰他。  
而这所有的牵绊，即将荡然无存。

在神宫遇见仁时，山下以为这是自己的错觉。除非是拥有特殊体质的阴阳师，普通人可是连神宫都看不到的。但是，为何仁能够……山下担心身份暴露，强装镇定的样子。  
“JIN！”他叫住了仁。  
“山下？居然能在这看到你，把pin也带来了呢。”仁停下了单车。  
“嗯，我只是带它出来散步而已，自从磕血之后一直没好好带它出来，pin大概也很寂寞吧。”  
“现在pin应该觉得很幸福吧，这次居然没把男山带来，有点遗憾呢。它们两只一向很谈的来。”  
“是啊。”山下觉得自己表现得不自在起来，额上不停出汗，他看着仁的眼睛，明亮毫无瑕疵，相信确实只有这样的人才能够看到神宫。  
“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“不，我……仁，其实我……”话说到这儿，仁看着山下似乎也明白什么，他看看周围，对他而言是十分陌生的地方，并不属于东京。  
“山下你不是普通人吧？”  
“仁……我不是故意要……瞒你的。”  
“我早就看出来了，记得第一次带男山和你以及pin外出时，我就看到pin发光的身体，当时我还以为是我的错觉呢。小说里不是把这样的犬叫做犬神么。”  
“的确是……”  
“还有山下你平时都喜欢读关于宗教的书，一般的高中生不会看那种深奥的书吧？”  
山下知道终须坦白，之后的事情他不愿多想，但和仁在一起的这几个月让他感到格外满足，过去的他根本不会在乎来到新的学校会遇到怎样的人，而正是仁让他重新找到了一种快乐。  
“仁，正如你所说的，我是一名阴阳师。”  
“山下。”  
“我的法术还不够好，没有强大到可以保护你，但是我一直一直在努力着，哥哥也一直一直在我身边鼓励我。迄今为止，受到了许多人的帮助，可是我却……仁，对不起，这些一开始就该……”山下的话语未完，仁早就抱住了他。  
“傻瓜，你以为这样说，我就会讨厌你吗？我们不是说好要在一起的吗？”  
“仁，我……”山下搭在仁的肩上，长久以来心中的负担终于在这一天放下，他感到无比的幸福。  
“呐，我说仁，以后我们就是交往的关系吧。”  
“交往？我们可是一直都在交往啊。”  
“是啊……”  
“那么考完大学，我们一起去鹿儿岛好吗？那是我最想去的地方。”  
“离东京好远呢，”仁小声嘀咕道，“你的身体能承受住长途旅行吗？先把身体养好吧。”  
“这点你放心。”  
仁低下头，给了山下一个吻。然后两人默默地走回去，山下告诉仁如何走出结界。回家的路不知何时变得绵长而狭窄，只能够容得下两人行走。把山下送到家门时，仁微笑着向他道别，以为每一个明天都能够如此漫长。

满怀着喜悦的山下刚打开门，等得心焦的泷泽告诉他必须暂时回到神奈川。  
也是那个时候，山下知道这是他最后一次和仁道别了。


	10. Chapter 10

#11  
一切都决定得匆忙，泷泽几乎是拉着山下跑到火车站，赶上了一班直达火车。手边的行李也是简单收拾，许多对山下来说具有重要意义的物件全部留在了东京的住所。泷泽安慰山下，在神奈川居住的日子不会太久，一旦时机成熟他们又能回去。  
“哥哥，我真的是你的亲弟弟吗？”  
“山下。”  
“哥哥你的头发是褐色，而我却全是黑色。每次大家都安慰我，说我们两个人长得像，其实我和哥哥根本没有共同点！哥哥比我要聪明许多，连最简单的法术我也不会，我大概真的不是……”  
“你是我的弟弟，山下。”泷泽握住山下一直握紧的手说到，“你一直都是我的家人，山下，你要记得，这和血缘、和遗传是没有关系的。别人怎么说，那也是别人的事。无论什么，都无法取代你是我的亲人这一事实。”  
“我会保护你，到我生命终结的一刻。”  
“哥哥。”即便泷泽什么都不对山下说，他也明白自己的命运。果真不是泷泽的弟弟，所以也不是真正的阴阳师，所以祭司多次要刁难他，这一切的不解也有了最好的解释。他抬头看着窗外不断流转的风景，不禁有些痴了。

神奈川的最近郊，是泷泽出生的地方。  
泷泽带着他深爱的弟弟回到了原来的别墅，他反复嘱咐山下不要随便出门。日常生活完全由他料理即可，有什么需要就直说。山下静静坐在在自己的房间里，想了半天，对泷泽说道，  
“我很想见仁。”  
“你的事他已经知道了吗？”  
“嗯。我全部告诉他了。”  
“好吧，会让你见他的。在春休结束前，我把他接来。”  
说完这些，泷泽便出去添置些生活用品，旅途后没好好休息的山下，撑着身子想要出去走走，他实在不愿就此倒下，但是大片大片吐出的鲜血告诉他，任何的努力终告失败。如果就这样死掉，也好，病痛就不会一遍一遍的折磨自己，仁和泷泽一定是为自己担心了不少。

一旦是意识到生命走到尽头的人都会想到留下些什么证明自己的存在，山下也不例外，拉开抽屉，上次和仁来时已经把整个房子整理过了，多余的东西可是一样都没有。翻来找去，只有几张零散的信纸，山下庆幸随身带了笔，趁泷泽还未回来写了几封信，写着写着觉得经历过的许多事仿佛刚刚过去，像是发生在昨日那样的鲜明，也写到许多关于仁的事，和他相遇实在短暂，尽管心意相通最后还是无法在一起，但至少确定了彼此的感受，山下想他还不是最糟糕的，但不知道为什么，泪水就这样不听话的流下，纸上的字迹化开了，只能重写，山下边写边哭，不知何时才能止住。

为了山下的愿望，隔天泷泽便赶回去把仁带过来。只有pin陪伴着山下，他现在施不出法术，缺乏力量的手臂连权杖都很难举起。无事可做的山下抱着pin到露台去晒太阳，视线所目及的是充满生命力的绿色，可他甚至没把握自己能等待到这年春日的结束。  
这时电话响了，没料到这少有人居住的大房子竟还会有人打电话来，带着好奇心山下接起了电话，听到一个全然陌生的声音，说得却全部和自己有关。电话那头的小翼将山下的身世一五一十的说给他听，特别强调了魔族必须得死这一点。  
放下电话，山下一个人站在窗前，不管是祭司要他死也好，这般病死也好，还剩下最后一场战斗等待着他。

“山下，你看我把谁带来了。”泷泽兴冲冲的拉着仁来到别墅，刚一开门，只见山下的表情不太对劲。  
“仁……”泷泽一边推着仁进屋，山下抢过去关门，一走到仁的身后，便轻轻的用魔杖敲仁的头，好让他昏迷。  
对不起，仁。山下苦笑着揉着赤西的栗色头发，好像他们随时会融化在风了，然后默默地消失在那深邃的阴影里。  
“难道说你都……”  
“嗯。我是魔族，阴阳师最痛恨的魔族。”  
“所以说，这是你的决定吗？”目睹这一切泷泽第一次皱起眉。  
“我的体内流着不忠的血液，所以说亮也好，翼也好。”山下顿了顿，忽然眼睛里塞满光明，“我是应该被惩罚的。”  
泷泽像是明白什么似的，“你现在快点带赤西君走。”  
“太晚了。”山下释然的微笑着，令人感到寒栗，“那个时候，我和仁有过约定，我不会离开他，也不会离开东京。”  
“为什么？”泷泽捏起山下的领口。  
“哥哥。”山下握着泷泽的手，缓缓放下。

让仁在自己的房间睡下，山下换上了一套式服。以前从来没舍得穿，这是最后的最后了，才请求泷泽给他的。  
“虽然不是量身定做的，可真是意外的合身啊。”泷泽暗暗吃惊道，一边走过去为山下整了整衣领，领口扎得很紧，山下连呼吸都很困难。但他把这些都隐藏的很好，顺利的骗过了泷泽的眼睛。  
“仁就要拜托哥哥了。”  
“嗯，你也是，不准死撑着。我叫小山陪你去好吗？”  
“这是我自己的战斗。”  
“山下……”目送着弟弟的离开，泷泽早已知这是永别。

“你来了。”翼说。  
少年无比坚定，褪去了年少的彷徨。山下摊开手布置下这一生第一个同时是最后一个结界。

昏睡很久的仁揉着睡眼醒来，只见山下的哥哥泷泽坐在床边，或许是几天没好好休息了，泷泽竟也打起了瞌睡。  
“你醒了？”  
“山……下……呢？”  
泷泽先是沉默了，接着他从口袋了拿出一封短信，“这……是他给你的信。”  
预感到发生什么的仁撕开信封，但信纸上只有那几个字。  
[给JIN，

……抱歉，我并没有像你所想象得那样坚强。  
我一直看着你，你已经知道我是阴阳师，如果说一开始把这些全说出来，那就失去意义了。  
所以、我现才决定全部告诉你。  
我是一个阴阳师，随时要去驱魔。虽然现在的法术还比不上哥哥，但我会加倍练习的！还有很多事，是常人不能想象的。而我并不想让你知道我的痛苦，我猜你会难过的。

还有，仁你知道吗？  
抱怨、厌恶、憎恨，知道的越多，就越能包容这些。  
我衷心的为你祈祷……]  
信上寥寥数语，尽管不想肯定，字间不断流露着一个将死之人的绝望。  
赤西揉烂了湿润的信纸。  
“这算什么！留下这些话，说这些大道理，然后就离开我！”  
泷泽拉住冲动的赤西，“他不是这样想的。”  
“你想要见见他吗？”

泷泽带着仁推开一间阴冷的房间，山下就躺在最中间的床上。让人根本不敢相信他已死去，仿佛还只是在熟睡而已，都舍不得吵醒他。泷泽不忍心换下他的式服，翼下手的非常快，山下没有任何痛楚。  
“我可以抱抱他吗？”  
“嗯。”  
仁没有哭，抱起了面目苍白的山下，把他的头放在自己怀中。从现在开始触及到的一切他都想记得，关于山下最后的一切他不想忘记，关于阴阳师的事情他没有问泷泽。  
“他的头发还是好看的黑色，一点也不像离开这个世界的人，脸上仿佛还带着微笑，喂，你这家伙就这样把我丢在这里，自己先逃走了吧。”  
泷泽拍拍仁的肩膀，先离开了房间。

呐，告诉我，这是为什么？这是为什么？  
“你告诉我！”


	11. Chapter 11

#12  
从神奈川回来后，春假也正好结束。立刻投入了紧张的学习，旁人都没注意到仁暗自努力了好久，终于如愿以偿考上了鹿儿岛的一所大学，斗真对此很不理解。大伙为仁提着行李，送他去火车站，一向很闷的和也对他说一旦觉得寂寞了就打电话过来。仁笑着，一一点头。  
但确实，那所大学近海，又远离东京，几乎满足了所有要求。。。。。。  
除了再也见不到一个人，但是仁想他会努力去克服的。  
也不再去想为什么美好的事物如同过往云烟，下一秒便碎进空气中不复存在。

他在一个新的地方开始了他新的生活，每天依旧会重复上演着相遇与分别。他努力收集他人的眼神，试图找到关于他的影子，结果只是再一次证明了他的独一无二。  
来到这儿的时候，樱花刚刚凋零，知是一年最好的时节已结束，懂事的礼保采了些淡粉红的花瓣做成书签作为礼物邮寄到鹿儿岛。来信中也常常提醒他要想念东京的一切，在电话里仁对着一无所知的礼保沉默了许久。

学业并不太忙碌，每个月抽出大量的时间去看望山下的墓，定期打扫，还回神奈川看望泷泽，他和翼原谅了对方。并没有意识到他和山下关系的小翼，端茶来时的模样忽然让仁想起当时山下笨拙的样子，一个人窝在沙发里失声哭起来。  
“泷，这个孩子……”  
“没关系，让他哭吧。”  
他只是很想念一个人罢了。

他只是不想再回东京了。  
又有谁可以告诉他什么时候沧海才会变成桑田，而桑田又如何变成沧海。

“你要的定食。”  
“谢谢。”  
只手付了钱，那张照片歪歪斜斜放在皮夹里，他看着那张照片，微笑了一下，“你还好吗？山下。”  
仁打开定食盒，很香的拉面，山下一直说留恋小山的手艺，而自己也曾小小的嫉妒过。  
年少时的天真，年少时才会存在，  
所以回头去看那段岁月，才知道如何去珍惜。

蹬上从二手市场买来的单车，摇摇晃晃，骑着的时候会发出链条的转动声，但也可以凑合着绕岛行驶一圈了。仁轻轻控制着方向盘，风把单衣吹成好看的形状，像是在耳边吟唱未完的命运。  
前方一无所有，但似乎一往无前的感觉就能一直持续下去。  
心被挖空了，总有一天能够再被填满，治愈。  
想念起所挚爱的人，或许便可以拥有真心的笑容。

我哪里都不会去，我在这里，等你。

#ending

从你的一举一动一颦一笑一簇一就让我快乐我大笑我悲伤我难过我无奈我释然。  
照亮我灰暗双眼的你的眼。  
牵着我无助双手的你的手。

终有一天我相信能在这里遇见你。  
右手环出的空心拥抱，永远是留给你的。

The end  
2008-7-15

穿过你的黑发的我的手  
穿过你的心情的我的眼  
如此这般的深情若飘逝转眼成云烟  
搞不懂为什么沧海会变成桑田  
牵着我无助双手的你的手  
照亮我灰暗双眼的你的眼  
如果我们生存的冰冷的世界依然难改变  
至少我还拥有你化解冰雪的容颜  
我再不需要他们说的诺言  
我再不相信他们编的谎言  
我再不介意人们要的流言  
我知道我们不懂甜言蜜语  
留不住你的身影的我的手  
留不住你的背影的我的眼

如此这般的深情若飘逝转眼成云烟  
搞不懂为什么沧海会变成桑田  
穿过你的黑发的我的手


End file.
